Amo y sirviente
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Jack ha conseguido que Chase lo acepte como su aprendiz, pero el pelirrojo quiero algo más que eso, mucho más que eso ¿Como lograra que el obstinado dragón le vea de la forma que él quiere? Chack, Lemmon.


_**±Amo y Sirviente±**_

 **1**

A Jack le había costado muchos meses de suplicas y de planes con buenos resultados el poder convencer a Chase de que lo aceptara como su aprendiz. Pero eso solo era una parte de lo que el pelirrojo quería.

Poco a poco comenzó a ganarse el aprecio de su Maestro, demostrando ser un excelente estudiante y que estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

Pasaron meses para que eso llegara a suceder, pero había valido la pena.

Luego, en uno de esos escasos días que Chase le daba libres, consiguió emborrachar a Wuya. La bruja, por muchos celos que le diera, alguna vez había sido amante de Chase, así que necesitaba sacarle toda la información que pudiera para saber de los gustos del inmortal; resulto ser muy útil cuando le conto sobre un episodio en que Chase la había hecho disfrazarse y otro (el que termino con su esporádica relación de sexo) en el cual ella se negó a ser amarrada.

A su parecer, la mujer había sido muy llorona y se quejaba demasiado, así que no lamento el dejar dormir totalmente borracha sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente tendría una resaca de proporciones épicas.

Ya teniendo la información que requería, pasó a su verdadero plan: Seducir a Chase Young.

 **2**

Fue fácil, al menos el primer pasó. Solo requería servilismo y sumisión, algo que sentía cada vez que miraba al inmortal, junto con una gran cantidad de deseo y amor.

Se vistió para la ocasión con un Haori de color negro que resaltaba su piel blanca; y preparo una enorme variedad de platos chinos, con un enorme cuenco de Lao Mang Long frente a la silla de Chase.

Al oírlo acercarse, se inclinó con una rodilla en el suelo y lo recibió:

-Buenas noches, Amo Chase.

No era menos decir que el pelinegro estaba sorprendido… agradablemente sorprendido, pensó un segundo después, como parecía estarlo desde que tomo al pelirrojo bajo su tutelaje.

-¿Quiere cenar o preferiría irse a la cama? ¿Quizás que caliente un baño para usted?- continuo el menor.

-Me parece que cenare y luego me bañare, _Jack_ \- casi ronroneo su nombre.

-Como desee, Amo.

Aquella fue una velada llena de placeres, aunque no carnales… aun.

 **3**

Chase siguió algunas semanas más con aquel juego hermoso de Amo-Sirviente; hasta que una noche pasando frente al cuarto de su aprendiz, escucho algo que le hizo ver el otro lado de aquello.

-Ahh~ mmm A-Amo- se escuchaba gemir al pelirrojo del otro lado- Más, por favor, más~

No pudiendo resistir la tentación, el inmortal abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, regalándose una deliciosa imagen:

El joven albino, dándose placer, el cuerpo sudoroso y sonrojado, su boca abierta en placer, de la cual salían esos celestiales gemidos y con ojos cerrados, visualizando su fantasía, en la cual su Amo tomaba su virginidad.

Chase tuvo que retirarse. Si se quedaba más tiempo lo más probable es que saltara sobre el chico y lo tomara violentamente, y prefería tomarlo de una manera más especial… pronto.

-Ahhhh Amo Chase~-sollozo Jack corriéndose.

Definitivamente, MUY pronto.

 **4**

El "muy pronto" resulto ser la noche siguiente, cuando llamó al joven a sus habitaciones privadas.

-¿Me llamaba, Amo Chase?- interrogo el muchacho al entrar.

-Sí, tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas- respondió con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos dorados.

Jack espero sumisamente a que hiciera sus preguntas.

-¿Si te digo que quiero que saltes de un acantilado que me dirías?

-¿De qué acantilado quiere que me tire? ¿Quiere que lo haga ahora o a una hora especifica?- respondió el albino sin dudar en lo absoluto.

-¿Y si te dijera que mi dragón quiere poseerte, llevarse tu virginidad?

Al chico lo recorrió un escalofrió, pero no de miedo, sino de deseo.

-Es parte de usted y estaría encantado, Amo.

-¿Qué responderías si te ordeno subirte a la cama en este instante para poder follarte sin que signifique nada?

-Usted es mi Amo, y puedo hacer conmigo lo que quiera- contesto, un reflejo de dolor en los ojos rojos que fue suprimido casi inmediatamente.

-Pero yo no quiero ninguna de esas cosas, mi pequeño esclavo- dijo el inmortal acercándose lentamente- lo que quiero es tenerte en mi cama y a mi lado por toda la eternidad, marcarte como **mío** \- ya estaba frente al muchacho, desatando el obi del Haori, exponiendo más piel pálida; su voz más grave por la excitación- y no te pregunto tu opinión porque sé que te mueres por esto.

Jack soltó un gemido por respuesta.

El Haori cayo, y Chase se deleitó con la vista de aquel pálido cuerpo que parecía hecho de porcelana.

-A la cama, pegado a la cabecera con las piernas abiertas-le ordeno siendo prontamente obedecido y, no pudo evitarlo, cuando vio aquel blanco trasero le dio una nalgada.

El pelirrojo chillo parte por la sorpresa, parte por el dolor y parte por el placer.

-"Parece que le gusta rudo, que conveniente"- pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jack era una pequeña imagen de sensualidad e inocencia. Apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, con sus manos en la parte trasera de sus rodillas para abrirse lo más posible, dando una maravillosa vista de sus partes más sensibles (incluyendo esa pequeña y rosada entrada que pronto iba a profanar) y con adorable sonrojo.

Sonrió desvistiéndose lentamente, casi torturando a su aprendiz quien casi salivaba.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- inquirió con una sonrisa sensual.

-Uh-hu- asintió el chico con la mirada perdida de deseo.

Chase lo encontró en la cama como un pantera acechando a su presa. Jack se sintió deliciosamente vulnerable bajo aquella mirada dorada.

El pelinegro remplazo las manos del menor con las suyas. Enseguida, sin que tuviera que ordenarlo, Jack subió sus manos a la cabecera, como si estuviera atado.

Chase se inclinó para su primer beso, no fue tierno ni amable como alguna clase de promesa, sino posesivo y demandante. No pasó ni un minuto y ya tenía aquella boca abierta y a su disposición, le mordió el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar, sintiendo como los gemidos del más joven morían en su boca.

-Amo, Chase, Amo~-lloriqueo Jack en cuanto dejo su boca- ya, ya no aguanto- a pesar de la necesidad se negaba a mover sus manos, lo cual lo complacía enormemente.

-No seas desesperado, mi pequeño sirviente- le contesto comenzando a bajar por el pálido cuerpo- si aguantas lo suficiente lo vas a disfrutar más.

Beso el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, el estómago, dejando marcas rojas a su paso, ignoro los genitales y fue directamente a aquello que le interesaba.

Jack grito tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sintió la lengua de Chase jugar con su entrada; lento, pero seguro el húmedo apéndice lo penetro, moviéndose apenas dentro de él pero casualmente tanto placer que creía que se desmayaría.

-Eres delicioso-le susurro Chase retirándose para besarlo con hambre y comenzar a masturbarlo.

Para Jack fue demasiado, con un grito del otro hombre se vino en la mano de su amante.

-Eso fue rápido- se rio mayor lamiendo la mano que tenía cubierta en la esencia del menor- anda, tienes permiso de tocarme.

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo comenzó a besarle con veneración; su boca, su cuello, su pecho, las blancas manos acariciando su espalda y cabello como si fueran lo más hermoso del mundo.

Aquello le hacía mucho bien a su ego.

-Chase, yo- yo no sé si debería decírtelo- tartamudeo el pelirrojo- p-pero creo que te amo.

El pelinegro se quedó quieto unos momentos, al punto de que Jack creyó haber cometido un error.

El pelinegro se detuvo unos segundos. Los sentimientos generalmente eran un alto total para él, ya que hacían que sus amantes creyeran que tenían algún control sobre él e inmediatamente comenzaban a pedirle cosas… pero Jack no, el pelirrojo era tan atento, tan sumiso, tan entregado, daba todo y no pedía nada…

-Y yo creo que podría llegarte a amar, mi pequeño sirviente- respondió después de considerar todo esto- y no solo yo, también mi dragón- le susurro seductoramente para luego lamerle la oreja.

-Ahhhhh~-gimió Jack con abandono, dejándose llevar por ese comentario. No se lo había prometido, era un "tal vez", seguramente un "No lo haré" y un 99% "Mañana te olvido"; y aun así le bastaba.

Aquello llevo a Chase a dejarse llevar por un impulso como nunca había hecho.

Jack detuvo sus atenciones para con él cuando comenzó a notar los cambios: Las manos de Chase se convirtieron en garras, una larga cola de reptil verde creció en su espalda baja y su lengua adquirió una cualidad bífida.

-En cuatro, ahora- le ordeno, su voz más ronca mezclada con la de su dragón.

-S-Sí, Amo- contesto el menor poniéndose en la posición pedida.

-Eres precioso- lo halago, sintiéndose complacido por el estremecimiento que recorrió el joven cuerpo.

Se inclinó sobre el albino, cubriéndole. Dio un pequeño mordisco en la blanca nuca y luego una larga lamida en la espalda.

-Ahhhmmm~- chillo Jack arqueándose, frotando su trasero contra su caliente erección- Amo~ Amo, por favor~- le suplico.

-Quiero jugar contigo- le dijo tomándolo de las caderas deteniendo el frenético movimiento del pelirrojo- Te enseñare como se pueden unir el dolor y el placer, en una mezcla intoxicante que hará que cada una de tus terminales nerviosas se sobrecarguen con placer ¿Gustas probar?

El celestial gemido que recibió fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Sus manos lo soltaron mientras su cola se enredó alrededor del miembro del pelirrojo con una delicadeza de la que nadie lo creería capaz.

-Mwhaaa~-ronroneo el chico- Amo Chase~ mas~

-Y todavía no empiezo, vamos a ver si puedes aguantar el ritmo.

Lo siguiente que Jack supo era que al mismo tiempo que acariciaban su miembro una mano le daba una nalgada; esto en lugar de disminuir su placer solo aumento.

-MÁS~-grito Jack hundiendo sus manos en las sabanas, haciendo todo lo que podía para no moverse.

Una y otra vez la mano cayó, cada vez más rápido, aumentando el placer, al punto que Jack ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y sé estaba quedando afónico por tanto gritar.

No sé dio cuenta en que momento la cola lo soltó, ahora solo las nalgadas le daban placer.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto Chase de manera juguetona, parando poco a poco- Dime, mi pequeño sirviente, ¿Quieres que te folle? ¿Quieres que joda ese lindo y rojo trasero?- su cola comenzó a jugar con la pequeña entrada, ya que no quería de desgarrarlo con sus garras.

-¡Para! ¡Chase, basta!- exclamo Jack fuertemente.

El pelinegro se sorprendió tanto que hizo exactamente eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Jack?- pregunto y no pudo evitar que un ligero tono de preocupación se colara en su voz, ¿Acaso se había excedido?- ¿Estás-?

-Por favor, deja los juegos previos y follame de una m-maldita vez- le dijo con voz rota, desesperado por tenerlo.

Chase acepto aquello.

-Dejemos el juego, Jack- le dijo agarrando sus caderas y susurrando un hechizo para relajar los músculos internos del menor; quería que disfrutara de su primera vez todo lo que pudiera- ¿Listo?

-Sí-contesto el pelirrojo, extendiéndose y alzando su trasero, ofreciéndose.

Entro poco a poco, mordiéndose los labios para evitar embestirlo sin control por lo estrecho que era, y lo cálido y húmedo y- ¡Demonios! ¡Si seguía pensando en ello no podría controlarse!

-¿Cha-Chase?- lo llamo la voz de Jack.

-Te sientes perfecto~- le dijo apenas siendo consciente de que su cola se había enrollado alrededor del joven de manera posesiva.

Se concentró y no le hizo falta más que un par de estocadas profundas para encontrar el punto de placer.

-Ahhhh~ Chase, ahí mmm~ Oh Chase~- gemía Jack sin parar, le corrían lágrimas de placer e hilos de saliva por la cara hasta el cuello.

Sus caderas se encontraban con las de Chase en cada una de las embestidas, causaba un delicioso sonido húmedo que solo los encendía más.

-Más despacio, pequeño- lo intentó calmar Chase dándose cuenta del errático ritmo con el que se empalaba en su pene- si sigues así no responderé de mis actos.

-N-No me importa, qu-quiero más~- le respondió el chico en un gemido largo sin detenerse ni por un momento- Por favor, Chase, no te contengas, dame todo~

Una sensación cálida se instaló en el bajo vientre del pelinegro ante estas palabras; su dragón rugió con deseo, impulsándolo a cumplir los deseos del pelirrojo.

Lo tomo de las caderas, hundiendo sus garras en la pálida piel, y se enterró en él de una manera que solo podía ser descrita como demencial.

Jack grito en éxtasis, repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del mayor, sus ojos casi rodando hacia atrás, tanto era el placer que sentía.

Su trasero le ardía y estaba sensible, pero combinado con la forma que Chase estaba golpeando su próstata hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas de placer.

Chase y su dragón se encontraban en éxtasis, orgullosos de tomar tan bella criatura como suya y disfrutando del estrecho canal que estaba profanando.

Ambos disfrutaban enormemente de su unión, así que no fue sorpresa que no tardaran en encontrar su cima.

Jack se vino con un gemido estrangulado mientras que Chase lleno el blanco trasero con su esencia rugiendo posesivamente, sus colmillos crecieron y en un acto de puro instinto animal, los hundió en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del menor, marcándolo como su propiedad.

Jack cayó inconsciente después de aquel orgasmo tan fuerte. Chase salió de su interior inmediatamente extrañado su calidez.

Se tumbó junto al albino, tapándolos con las sabanas; observo el joven rostro, se veía tan apacible. Lo rodeo con un brazo y el muchacho instintivamente se acercó más a él.

-Sí, creo que podría amarte- susurro Chase antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

 **±FIN±**


End file.
